The present invention relates to rod and reel assemblies and particularly to a construction for integrating a rod butt and reel seat.
In conventional reel seat constructions, it is common practice to construct a relatively expensive high quality reel seat and butt of a heavy gauge metallic material and which is adapted to be fitted to a suitable rod tip for guiding the reeled line. In such constructions, however, the rod tips often break or must be varied or interchanged in accordance with different types of fishing conditions and varying weight categories. In such instances, it is necessary for the sport fisherman to carry a varied selection of rods including the unnecessary duplication of the rod butt and reel seat. In addition, any attempt at making interchangeable rod tips utilizing a metal-to-metal contact requires the use of an expensive chrome plated brass or other heavy weighted corrosion resistant material. Although aluminum would be a desirable material, the use of aluminum in a corrosive environment such as sea water results in galling and seizing, thereby jamming the rod tips into the rod butt.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a universal integrated rod butt and reel seat construction which may be employed with a plurality of interchangeable rod tips.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integrated rod butt and reel seat construction which may employ an aluminum form and be interchangeable with various types of rod butts without difficulties caused by corrosive elements.